Telekinesis
''Also known as Psionic Manipulation, or Psychokinesis, is the ability to control and manipulate all types of matters,elements,chemicals,substances,objects etc... Capability '''Psionic Manipulation, Telekinesis/Psychokinesis, Manipulation Is the main ability possessed by many people all over the world. telekinesis is the ability to move,manipulate,shape, and control anything, objects,liquids,substances,and any matter, this is the root ability of each element ability. with this you can move objects,push them, create force and project force fields, manipulate matter and elements,but not create them, possibly generate psi solids to walk or use, and do many things. every telekinetic also posesses hydrokinesis,pyrokinesis,geokinesis,and aerokinesis too. telekinetics can use enough psionic energies into there targets/objectives that they might even powerfully explode or possibly break down. like turning ice into water or causing substances to de-augumentize, and also can create and manipulate telekinetic fields and shapes and use them as a destructive defense barrier or force field, telekinesis is the strongest superhuman ability because it can be the root power for all kinetics. with enough usage this power gets an upgrade and becomes the enhanced version: Psychokinesis: the ability to manipulate anything without even seeing it. with telekinesis the hand movement for this power is mostly just your mind but you can add a hand movement to get better directional control over your targets. telekinetics have the advantage to fly too, they do that by moving themselves off the ground and into the air, but this is an addon power of the element Sky, this can mainly be used to simply climb or get better at acrobatics, using telekinesis you can manipulate also photons slightly, create energy shields, project a self image, cause events, possibly teleport or psychoport and even create a dome of barrierd power. *''Blasting: Generate a psionic blow of concussive solid energy which impails and blasts objects or enemies. similar to the '''Force Push' on star wars. *''Levitation:'' The user can use telekinesis to make others, or themsleves levitate and even fly at will. *''Water Manipulation: The user may move and manipulate water at will. see hydrokinesis for a better description. *Earth Manipulation: ''The user may wield and manipulate solid and earth substance. see geokinesis for a better description. *''Fire Manipulation:'' The user may control and move fire with their mind. see pyrokinesis for a better description. *''Air Manipulation:'' The user may control and summon the winds and move air at will. see aerokinesis for a better description. *''Botanical Manipulation:'' The user may rapidly heal or feed plants and rapidly grow and manipulate them. see chlorokinesis for a better description. *''Telekinetic Waves: ''User may create a force wave to blast enemies from the ground. *''Psi Impulse:'' Create a powerful impulse of psionic power to discharge objects. *''Psi Emission: ''Emit psi energy. *''Bio-Blasts: The ability to fire enormously powerful energy blasts which are generated from the body's extrasensory potential. *Dischargment Blasts:'' The ability to shape and throw psi core energy that when hits targets combusts into powerful concussive energy. *''Ballistic Blasts:'' The ability to force all psi energy into a powerfull sphere or cube and release to powerfully blast objects, or erupt mountains or cause earthquakes. *''Biophysical Control: The ability to control living organic tissue, causing muscles to cramp, skin to break, or blood vessels to burst or contract. *Concussive Blasts: The ability to project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from the brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *Dimensional Teleportation: Some have learned that they could use telekinesis to transport themselves into other dimensions by mentally bending the dimensional barriers that separate one reality from another. *Electromagnetic Pulses: The ability to use telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of the brain and generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. *Enhance Physical Traits: The ability to use telekinesis to enhance speed, strength and fighting skills to super-human levels. *Ensnare Opponent: The ability to constrict a foe using their own clothing and hair, or even control their gross movements, providing their clothes are durable enough. *Flight: By levitating themselves, users can “fly” for very long distances and at varying speeds. *Force Fields: The ability to create protective force shields that could detect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *Inanimate Disintegration: The ability to cause inanimate objects in their presence to disintegrate. *Intangibility: The ability to phase through solid matter by mentally shifting the molecules of the body around another object's as the user moves forward. *Invisibility: The ability to mentally bend light-waves around oneself and others, rendering them invisible. *Matter Alteration: The ability to alter molecular and atomic structures in such substances *Psionic Spikes: The ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *Reality Warping: The ability to mentally bend the quantum strings that make up reality within a localized area. *Telekinetic Animation: The ability to cause inanimate objects to move according to will by projecting part of their mental into them. *Telekinetic Holograms: If the user's fine motor skills are incredibly acute, then it is possible to mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract lightwaves and create holograms. *Telekinetic Weapondry: The ability to manifest a telekinetic katana, blade, sword, any weapon composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. This can also be used to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. *Telekinetic Sensitivity: The ability to feel the texture of objects the user has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he/she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *X-Factor Activation/Negation: Some can use their telekinesis at a molecular level to activate latent mutant genes in an individual, granting them active mutant powers. It has also implied that, once given in this way, these abilities can be taken away, presumably by returning the appropriate genes to their latent states. Psychokinesis is the umbrella term for various related specialty abilities, which may include: *Telekinesis: movement of matter at the micro or macro (visible objects, life forms, etc.) levels; move, lift, agitate, vibrate, spin, bend, break, or impact) :*Speed up or slow down the naturally occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature,[39] possibly to the point of ignition if combustible (also known as pyrokinesis when speeding up vibrations, and cryokinesis when slowing them down).[40] :*Self levitation (rising in the air unsupported, flying).[41] *Influencing events (sports, gambling, election, prolongation of life, etc.).[41] *Biological healing.[42] **''See also Category:Supernatural healing *Teleportation (disappearing and reappearing elsewhere).[33][41][43] *Phasing through matter.[41] *Transmutation of matter.[41][44] *Metamorphosis Shape-shifting.[45] *Energy shield (force field).[46] *Control of magnetism.[41] *Control of photons (light waves/particles).[47] *Thoughtform projection aka telepathic projection (a physically perceived person, animal, creature, object, ghostly entity, etc., created in the mind and projected into three-dimensional space and observable by others; for thought images allegedly placed on film, see Thoughtography).[48][49] Category:Cerebral Powers